Adventures Of A Newborn Vampire
by Isabella Hart
Summary: Bella Swan thought being a human was hard enough well wait until she realizes she now has to adapt to Vampire life too. She thought joining Edward's world would make everything easier but only Bella could attract danger in her new life as well.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Adventures Of A Newborn Vampire

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to the talented Miss Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a story that takes place after Eclipse, however this is not necessarily a Breaking Dawn story. In fact, most of the events that will take place I'm sure you would never see in Breaking Dawn or in any book from the Twilight saga for that matter. Its just a fun story that I hope you will still enjoy!

Chapter One

"Alice," I groaned. "This is completely unnecessary."

"On the contrary," Alice said, taking my hand and dragging me along. "It is very necessary. Don't you want your wedding day to be something special? Something to remember?"

"Well, sure I do," I admitted. "But this I do not need."

We were standing outside an extremely expensive looking spa/salon in Seattle. Alice had insisted on taking me out for the whole day since it was my wedding day. Ugh, I suppressed a shudder as I thought about it. I had gotten used to the idea of my getting married over the summer but now that it was the actual day, I couldn't seem to get my head around it. I was getting married. _Married_. And I'm only eighteen years old.

Rosalie stood on my other side as we stood outside the spa. She crossed her arms and made a huffing noise. "Just deal with it," She said, sounding angry. "Otherwise Alice will never leave you alone."

Over the past couple of months, Rosalie and I seemed to have come to some sort of unspoken agreement. She still wasn't always outwardly nice to me but she had definitely become less cold towards me. She seemed to have accepted the fact that I would soon be joining her family permanently.

Alice dragged me into the lobby of the spa and told the receptionist our names. They immediately got me set up in a room for a manicure and pedicure since I was the bride. I protested my whole way into the room. I really did not need all this. I knew Edward would be pleased if we just got married in jeans and t-shirts at some drive-thru chapel in Vegas. But no, I had to be the nice person and give Alice what she wanted. I was really starting to regret that.

As they sat me down in the chair, I began thinking about what would happen if I made the decision to skip out on the wedding. If I kidnapped Edward and forced him to drive me to Vegas so we could get this whole wedding thing over with already.

I forgot, of course, that Alice was sitting in the room with me. The minute I thought about deciding to skip out on the wedding and escape to Las Vegas, Alice whipped her head around to face me and narrowed her ever-watchful eyes.

"Don't even think about," She said. "You're going to go through with this wedding."

I sighed and sank back into my chair. So much for that idea. It's hard trying to get away with things around Alice. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as I heard the manicurist enter the room.

"Bella," Alice said softly. I opened my eyes. "Please try and have fun. Just forget about everything that's going on and relax. This is going to be a great day, I can tell."

I tried to smile encouragingly at her. "I'm fine Alice, I promise. And I swear not to run away or anything dramatic. I'm yours to do with what you please for the day."

"Good," Alice said, sounding pleased. "Then Rosalie and I are going to get our hair done while we wait for you to finish up in here."

Alice gracefully pranced from the room, leaving me alone with my manicurist. The young woman smiled sympathetically. "Nervous about your wedding day?" She asked.

"A bit," I admitted. But not for normal, human reasons. I wasn't getting cold feet because I was afraid Edward wasn't the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was nervous because I knew this wedding meant just one step closer to my being turned into a Vampire so I can spend the rest of eternity with my one true love.

"Don't worry, dear," The manicurist said kindly. "I'm sure everything will work out great and you'll live happily ever after."

"Yeah," I said in an offhand voice. Happily ever after. I can only hope that it'll turn out that good for me.

--

I stared at my reflection in the full length mirror, running my hand along the smooth white satin fabric that hugged my body. Alice really outdid herself with this one. The dress was really gorgeous. In fact, it was so beautiful that I was bound to trip and cause the train to rip or something horrible along those lines. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much this dress cost. I couldn't believe I was actually wearing a wedding dress. I suppressed another grimace as my maid-of-honor herself stepped into the room.

Alice squealed at just the sight of me. "Bella! You look stunning! This dress was meant for you. Edward is going to lose it out there."

I turned to face Alice. "Do I look okay? I just feel like I'm not me."

Alice laughed. "Of course you look okay. You look like more than okay. You look drop-dead gorgeous."

I turned back to the mirror to face my reflection. "I just can't believe I'm getting married." I was having such a hard time wrapping my head around this concept still. Well, I better get used to it soon. After all, it was only a matter of minutes now. My hand went up to my veil reflexively, trying to nervously straighten it.

Alice stepped over and lightly slapped my hand away. "Stop playing with your veil, its fine. You're going to mess up your hair if you keep that up."

My hair. Ugh. I leaned in closer to the mirror and stared at the unnatural curls cascading down my back and over my shoulders. I never wore my hair curly, I preferred it straight. And besides, I never could get my hair to hold its curls. And neither could the lady at the salon, come to think of it. She got so frustrated with my hair she impatiently suggested we wear it up. That was when Alice intervened, saying she would do my hair later. Trust Alice to figure out a way to not only make my hair look fabulous but also to make it stay that way.

Alice noticed me eyeing my hair. "What's wrong? You don't like your hair?"

"No its not that," I said softly. "I just feel like I'm…not me."

"It your wedding day," Alice reminded me. "You're not supposed to look like everyday you. You're suppose to look like fabulous you!"

I had to laugh at that. I turned around and embraced Alice tightly in my arms. "Thank you," I whispered in her ear. "For everything."

Alice squeezed me back lightly. "Of course. I would do anything for you. You know that. I love you."

"I love you too," I said. I felt myself tearing up and instantly regretted it, remembering how long Alice spent on my make-up.

Alice suddenly became stern. "No. No crying until after you've said 'I do'."

Rosalie suddenly stepped into the room, wearing a dress of a deep, blood-red color. She looked absolutely stunning, of course. I felt oddly drab in my dress compared next to the beautiful Rosalie. I knew that both her and Alice couldn't help it, of course. They were always going to be the most beautiful ones in the room anyways. I had made Rosalie a bridesmaid as well because I knew it would mean a lot to Edward to have his entire family stand up in the wedding. Emmett and Jasper were standing up as well.

Rosalie pushed her long, blonde hair over her shoulder and impatiently huffed, "Alice, the ceremony's going to start soon! Why are you in your dress yet? Some maid-of-honor you are."

Alice made a face at her and danced out of the room to go change. Rosalie looked me up and down slowly and finally looked me in the eyes. I could see her struggling with something nice to say.

"Rosalie, its okay," I said. "You don't have to say anything."

"No, its your wedding day," Rosalie said. "You look really beautiful. And I'm glad that you're marrying Edward. I know you two are going to be happy, no matter what happens."

I blinked. "Wow, Rosalie, thank you. That really means a lot." I smiled warmly and could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile play on Rosalie's lips.

Alice came back into the room quickly, wearing the same tight, red dress as Rosalie. "Okay, its almost show time! Lets head downstairs."

The wedding was being held in the Cullen's backyard. It seemed like the perfect place for a small ceremony in Forks. The yard was definitely spacious enough for a wedding and then for a reception afterwards. I caught a glimpse out of one of the windows on our way downstairs and saw the cloud cover was heavy as ever. A normal person would be depressed by such a gloomy wedding day but I was actually relieved. I wasn't sure how Alice was going to explain that we needed to move the ceremony indoors because of sun. I didn't think people would react well to seeing my future husband shimmering in the sunlight.

Alice had me stand in the kitchen facing the back screen door that we would be proceeding out of and had Rosalie stand in front of me. Rosalie would be leading the way out with Alice behind her. I peeked outside and noticed that Alice had gone all out once again. Rows and rows of white chairs all sat with their backs to me, all facing a brilliant white arch tied with red roses at the edge of the yard. I drew in another ragged breath, the nerves really settling in now.

"Don't think about the people," Alice whispered to me. "Focus on Edward. You're doing this for him, remember."

"No," I whispered back, so quietly that I could barely hear myself. "I'm doing this for us."

Alice's beam was so radiant I was almost knocked backwards. She turned away, looking almost smug and disappeared from the room. She returned a minute later with my parents in tow. Renée was already dabbing tears from her eyes and Charlie was looking uncomfortable in his tux. I smiled hesitantly as my mother reached out for me and grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my beautiful Bella, getting married!" She sobbed into my hair. "I can't believe it. I feel like you're all grown up."

"I am grown up, Mom," I said, trying to laugh but nothing came out but a small choking noise. "I love you though; you do know that, don't you?"

"Of course, Bella," She said. "I love you too. More than you know."

She finally released me and let Charlie have his turn at a hug. "I knew I was going to lose you to that boy but I can see how happy he makes you. You're going to be fine."

I was astonished; Charlie never made emotional comments like that. I found myself blinking back tears again. "Thanks Dad. I love you too."

Renée wiped away her remaining tears and leaned in for one more hug. "I'm going to go take my seat. Good luck, sweetie."

Renée rushed from the room and out into the yard, taking her seat in the very front row. Soft, classical music began to play suddenly, surrounding me. Alice turned around and gave me a wink, "I had the house wired with surround sound, including the backyard."

I smiled at that. Typical Alice. It took me a moment to realize that the song playing was a recorded version of Edward's lullaby for me. I took in a deep breath, trying to stop the steady flow of tears that was threatening to fall again. Charlie stood beside me, hooking his arm through mine.

"Ready, kiddo?" He whispered. I nodded my head numbly, all my thoughts now circling around Edward.

Rosalie started our procession outside, moving slowly towards the end of the aisle. She came to a graceful stop under the arch and I saw her smile warmly towards Emmett who stood opposite her with Jasper standing beside him.

Next Alice started down the aisle. I could tell her eyes were only for Jasper. The connection between those two was amazing. I always felt like I was intruding on a private moment when they looked at each other like that. She took her place under the arch and turned to face me, her face glowing.

Charlie squeezed my hand comfortingly and we started down the aisle. Everybody in the white seats stood up and turned around to watch me walk down the aisle. I balled up my left hand and stroked the silver band that rested on my ring finger. My engagement ring from Edward.

There weren't a lot of people present which made me feel a little bit more at ease. Some people from my childhood that my mother insisted be there but otherwise just the few families I had gotten to know well during my time in Forks. I kept my eyes on the ground almost the entire way down the aisle. When I finally reached the end I forced myself to look up and I felt the breath knocked right out of me.

There stood Edward. My Edward. Looking more like an angel than I had ever seen him before. His black tux looked striking against his icy pale skin. His crooked smile was radiant and glowing as he beamed at me, our eyes connecting at last. I had never seen him look happier…or more beautiful.

His eyes were only for mine. They never once left my face which made me smile in return. Charlie leaned in and kissed my cheek, smiling at me as he took his seat next to Renée without saying a word.

Edward took a step towards me, reaching out a hand. I took it and allowed him to lead me up the step so that we were standing directly underneath the arch. He leaned in slightly to whisper in my ear.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful, Bella," He said softly. "I know that I am the luckiest man alive today because I have you in my life."

I smiled in response and tried furiously not to start crying again. He stroked my hand reassuringly as the minister stood between us and began the ceremony. I could barely concentrate on what he was saying; I was so consumed with Edward's presence.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister was suddenly asking.

Edward's eyes rang out with such emotion that I found my breath being taken away again. "I do," He said deeply, sincerity ringing out with each word.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I drew in a shaky breath. "I do," I whispered. Edward's smile grew even more radiant.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The minister proclaimed. "You may kiss the bride."

Edward grinned widely and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, drawing me close against his body. I smiled genuinely for the first time that day as I looked into his eyes.

"I love you Edward," I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella Cullen," He whispered back before leaning in to kiss me deeply.

I could feel my tears falling freely now but I didn't care. Edward reached up a hand and wiped away the tears from my cheek. He cradled my face in his hands and smiled warmly down at me. I smiled back, trying desperately to stop crying. I didn't want him to think that I was unhappy.

"Bella, its okay," He whispered softly, obviously reading the emotions playing across my face. "Cry if you want to. If I could cry right now, I would. Tears of joy. Because I have never been more happier in my entire existence than I am right now."

Edward took my hand in his as we turned to face our audience as husband and wife. Edward squeezed my hand encouragingly as we started back down the aisle and towards the house. I wiped my eyes furiously so I would be able to see as I walked down the aisle. I didn't want to trip over my own two feet on my way back down the aisle because we all knew I was prone to doing so.

As we neared the end of the aisle, I looked to my right and my heart nearly stopped in my chest. There, sitting by himself in the farthest seat possible from the aisle, was Jake. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, his arms crossed over his chest and his expression unreadable. I felt like everything slowed down as I finally made eye-contact with him. His eyes were like black fire. I couldn't look away.

Jake nodded his head once and then looked away. As Edward and I walked past him, I saw him stand up from the corner of my eye and disappear around the side of the house. And I knew at that moment, I would never see him again. That was our bitter-sweet good-bye.

I found myself pushing down a fresh, new wave of tears. I looked straight ahead, determined not to look at Edward, even though I could feel his eyes boring straight through me. He was most likely watching the entire exchange with Jake. I didn't want anything to ruin this special day, since I knew it meant so much to Edward.

Edward steered me into the kitchen and away from the crowds now forming, trying to congratulate us. He pulled me close against his chest and rocked me back and forth as his hand gently stroked my hair. I let a few sobs escape but I swore that I would never cry about Jake in front of Edward again. And I especially couldn't do it today.

I pulled back slightly so I could look up into Edward's eyes. "I'm okay," I promised. "I just didn't think he would be here."

I looked away so he couldn't see the tears threatening to fall. Edward placed a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Bella," He said softly. "Its okay, I understand. Just know that I love you more than I ever thought possible."

"I know," I responded, finally managing to smile. "You were always the one."

And with that, we had nothing more to say to each other at the moment. I just knew I was happy. Happier than I ever knew I could be. Edward took my hand in his once more and we both stepped back out into the yard to let the party begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Around midnight the party was finally starting to wind down and I was absolutely exhausted. Naturally Alice outdid herself with the reception as well, serving everybody with a lavish dinner and then having a fun-filled night of dancing. Nobody seemed like they ever wanted to leave. Thankfully, Edward never left my side once the whole night. I knew I couldn't go through the whole ordeal without him.

I plopped down into one of the deserted white chairs and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Almost all of the curls were gone by now anyways. Edward stood next to me, smiling lightly.

"You know, I'm surprised you lasted this long," Edward said.

I looked up at him with sharp eyes. "What?"

"You hate parties," He said. "I'm surprised you didn't make Alice kick everybody out sooner."

I scanned the backyard, searching for Alice. I finally spotted her chatting with Rosalie and Jasper. She still looked like she was having the time of her life. Nothing made Alice happier than throwing a party. I could never take that away from her.

I shrugged. "It made Alice happy."

"And aren't you happy?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I answered. "Just not about the party."

Edward laughed and stretched out his hand, offering it to me. I took it and he gracefully pulled me from my seat and started dancing slowly, even though there was no more music playing and we were the only ones dancing.

Halfway through our dance, my parents wandered over towards us. I broke away from Edward so my mother could give me what was probably my ninety-eighth hug from her tonight.

"I'm taking off now, honey," Renée said into my shoulder. "I can't believe I'm saying good-bye to you already." I rolled my eyes when I was still wrapped tightly in my mother's arms. She couldn't seem to believe a lot of things that happened tonight.

Charlie stepped over to me next once Renée was done with me and pulled me into an awkward hug. "I'm going to head home too."

"Okay, now you have fun in Hawaii," Renée sniffled, dabbing at her eyes again. "And you call me as soon as your plane lands. And then good luck getting settled in Alaska. Make sure you call me again once you're settled in at school."

I tried to smile as convincingly as I could. "I'll call you, I promise."

"Have fun, kids," Charlie said. "But not too much fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad," I groaned. "We'll be fine. I'll call you too when we land in Hawaii."

I tried my hardest to say that last line with a straight face but I couldn't get the picture of Edward and I honeymooning in Hawaii out of my head. I could just picture him sitting by the pool with me, the sun causing his skin to sparkle like it was embedded with a thousand tiny diamonds. Edward could see I was struggling to keep my composure, so he pinched my arm lightly and smiled towards my parents.

"We promise to keep in touch," Edward said. "Thank you both so much for coming. It not only meant a lot to Bella but to me as well." Edward raised my hand suddenly and kissed it. I smiled up at him warmly.

"Okay," Renée said, taking in a deep breath. "Bye Bella. I love you." She grabbed me in another bear hug. Ninety-nine hugs.

"Bye Bells," Charlie said. "I love you too."

"I love you both," I said quietly, trying desperately not to cry. "Bye."

They both gave me one last smile before they turned and walked away together. I bit my lip to keep from crying. They had no idea of course that this really was good-bye. Edward wrapped me up in his arms and held me until I was sure I was able to look up without breaking out into tears.

"It's going to be okay," Edward said quietly. "Remember, you can have as much time as you want."

I nodded my head numbly. I didn't want time. I was ready to become a part of his world. I just didn't know it was going to hurt so much when I said my good-byes. Especially since they really had no idea. Nobody did.

"So, shall we get ready for our 'honeymoon'?" Edward winked. I could tell he was trying to lighten my mood.

I managed a small laugh. "I couldn't get the mental picture of you by the poolside in sunny Hawaii with everybody around out of my head."

"That would be something," Edward agreed, leading me inside the house.

Our honeymoon to Hawaii was of course just a cover story. In fact, we weren't even going to go as far as the Cullen's house. We were going to stay here until I was sure I was ready to become a part of their family permanently. Our story of going to college in Alaska next year was just a cover story as well. Although Edward was quite sure we were still going to go to Alaska just to be safe.

Edward and I were sitting in the kitchen when Alice came inside just a moment later. "Okay," She chirped. "Almost everybody has left now. I'm just going to clean up and then the whole family's going to leave you two alone."

I suddenly felt extremely nervous. I had almost forgotten about the part of our deal before I was changed into a Vampire. Almost. Although now I was suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Do you want some help cleaning up?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "Of course not. I've got everybody else. You're the bride, you shouldn't have to help. Everybody just wants to come say something to you two and then we'll be on our way. I bet you just can't wait to get out of that dress, huh Bella?" Alice said with a wink. I felt myself flush pink with embarrassment.

Alice came over to give me a hug. "You looked really beautiful today and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Alice," I said, hugging her back. "For everything. You really know how to throw a party."

Alice threw back her head and laughed. "Of course. You should know that by now." She turned to Edward. "Bye Edward. We'll see you when we get back."

Edward nodded his head, his jaw clenched. I wondered what he was thinking about or if he heard something unpleasant coming from Alice's mind. But I had no time to think about it because Carlisle and Esme came in suddenly.

"Congratulations, dear!" Esme cried cheerfully. "I'm so happy you're part of our family now. Of course, you always felt like you were to me anyways."

"Thank you, Esme," I said as I gave her a hug.

Carlisle congratulated both Edward and I and then Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper came in to do the same. They had all already finished cleaning up the yard. Typical, overachieving Vampires. Edward and I both saw them out the front door as they started their mini-hunting trip just so they could give Edward and I some privacy.

As soon as they were gone, Edward turned to face me. He seemed to be taking in the emotions playing across my face. He looked into my eyes and smiled softly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Can we go upstairs? To talk?"

"Of course," He said. He scooped me up into his arms effortlessly and leaned in to kiss me softly and then he was off. We were in his bedroom in a matter of seconds. He set me down on the ground gently.

"I really need to get this dress off," I said, for lack of anything better to say.

I could see the amusement flicker in Edward's eyes and I felt myself flush again. "I just meant because its uncomfortable," I said.

"I know," Edward said, a trace of laughter in his voice.

I scowled at him and started by removing my veil and my pinching high heels. I put a hand to the zipper on the back of my dress but paused there. I looked up at Edward and saw his serious expression, all signs of laughter gone.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered.

I couldn't answer, my breathing was starting to come in heavy gasps. I was frozen in place, watching him come towards me slowly. His breathing was sounding ragged as well. He wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me close against his body. My arms wound their way around his neck as he leaned in to kiss me. The familiar feeling of his cold, marble lips pressing against mine made me lose my mind. Edward deepened the kiss with more intensity than I was used to from him.

Edward's lips left mine as he began kissing along my jaw line and down my neck. I closed my eyes and my fingers knotted in his bronze hair. "I love you, Bella," He whispered against my neck. He brought his lips back up to mine for another breath-stealing kiss.

His lips brushed against mine as he spoke again. "You are my life. For you, I would do anything. I love you."

His words were simple but they meant so much to me. I stretched up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Then show me," I whispered breathlessly.

I had thrown him for a second. "What?"

"Show me," I said quietly. "Show me how much you love me."

Edward didn't have time to say anything before I pressed my lips against his again. He responded quickly, almost eagerly, as he kissed me passionately. We both stumbled backwards to the large bed in the middle of the room where Edward continued to live up to his end of the deal.

--

The next two days passed by in a blur. I had gotten all the human experiences I had wanted in my life out of the way. I had even called Renée and Charlie and did some of my best lying about beautiful Hawaii and how much fun Edward and I were having. So I didn't know why I was still stalling.

Edward said I could take as much time as I wanted. He was in no hurry. In fact, I'm sure he'd be the happiest person in history if I told him I had changed my mind completely. But I couldn't change my mind. And now it was only a week until my birthday. I didn't want to get any older than I already was. Every minute that passed, I was a minute older than Edward. I was ready to become part of his family. I had already made my decision. So why was this so hard for me? I was just nervous, I finally decided. And the best way to deal with it was to just do it. Get it over with.

"Edward," I said quietly as we sat in the front room. "I'm ready."

He turned to look at me, his eyes curiously blank although I could hear his breathing pick up. A moment passed before he answered. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

I nodded my head. "I've been sure for awhile. I need to do it."

Suddenly Alice walked into the room, her expression somber. I knew she saw what was going to happen. "I already alerted Carlisle. He's going to come home from the hospital early but he says he trusts you completely, Edward."

Alice turned to walk away and give us a moment. "Edward, I think I'd feel best if we did this in your room," I said.

Edward stood numbly and scooped me up, whisking me upstairs. He laid me down gently on the bed and then started pacing quickly back and forth across the room. I could tell he was judging his strength but of course I could never doubt him. I knew he could do it.

"Bella," He said, standing beside me suddenly. "I will do anything you want me to do. This is going to kill me, taking away your life like this. I've come to terms with this but its still going to hurt. But I'll be here for you. I'm never once going to leave your side. You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you, Edward," I said. "This is why I want _you_ to do it. I'm really ready."

I sat anxiously on the edge of the bed, watching Edward struggle with his emotions. I knew he was going to do it eventually. He just needed some time to work up to it. I waited patiently and quietly until he was ready. Finally he came to stand in front of me. He reached down to take my hands in his.

"I'm scared," He admitted. "I'm not ashamed of saying it but I'm ashamed of letting you down somehow. I know I said you can trust me and I know that you do. But I'm not sure I can trust myself."

I had never heard Edward talk like this before. In the whole time I had ever known him, I had never heard him admit he was scared before. About anything. I heard my heart rate pick up, wondering briefly about the danger I was in but that passed just as quickly as I had thought it. I knew I could trust him. He was the only person I would trust my life with like this.

"Edward," I said softly, placing my hands on his face so that he was forced to look at me. "Please listen to me. I'm ready, I really am. And you have nothing to be afraid of. I know you're going to do everything right. Please, just trust yourself."

Edward didn't say anything else. He came down to my level so that we were eye-to-eye. He gently stroked back my hair and touched my face, all the while his eyes never leaving mine. He leaned in slowly to kiss me gently. One of his hands stayed at my neck while the other slowly moved down my arm and then to my hand, which he tightly grasped in his own. His lips moved from my lips to my neck and then down to my collarbone.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and I couldn't help but shiver slightly. I drew in a ragged breath as his lips moved back up my neck and found a resting spot. I cocked my head to the side a little bit more to allow him more room. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand give mine a comforting and gentle squeeze. A single tear escaped from my eyes as I felt his teeth graze my neck.

"Edward, I love you," I whispered as his teeth suddenly penetrated the skin on my neck.

A moment was all it took for my breathing to stop and the pain to spread. I felt my eyes open in shock and then close again in pain. My hand dropped from Edward's hold and I started twitching uncontrollably. I could feel the horribly familiar fire in my veins. It felt like my entire body was on fire and I knew that it was only going to get worse.

I felt Edward take hold of my hand again, his strong grip refusing to let me break it. "I'm here, Bella," I could hear him whisper over and over again. "I'm here. You're going to be okay. I'm here."

The pain in his voice was evident but I could do nothing to comfort him. As the night wore on, the pain only became worse and I was struggling with my thoughts. Why? Why did I want to do this? Was it really worth this pain? I knew my inner-conscious was telling me, yes it was worth it. For Edward. You're doing this all for Edward. You know you would rather go through this pain than not having him in your life at all.

Throughout the night, I could hear various people enter the room but I couldn't acknowledge them. Sometimes I couldn't even figure out who it was. The pain was too much to bear. I could focus on nothing but the burning fire in my veins. I did recognize Carlisle's voice, however, when he came into the room. I even caught a little of their conversation as I screamed in agony.

"You did everything right," Carlisle whispered, obviously reassuring Edward that nothing would go wrong. "It's going to take three days for the pain to stop, as you know. The only thing you can do is be there for her."

"I just can't take the screaming," I heard Edward's voice break. I'm so sorry, Edward! I desperately thought. I'll try and stop screaming. I hated hearing him sound like that. He should never have to sound like that because of me.

Unfortunately my body was not listening to my mind. Somehow I knew I wouldn't be able to connect the two. I tried futility to stop the screaming but I just couldn't. The fire was only growing stronger as time wore on. Words were spilling out of my mouth that I had no control over, that I didn't really mean.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Please, make it stop! Please, please do something! I can't do this! Just end it, please end it! I don't want to live anymore, please end it!" I could feel myself thrashing around but Edward's hand never left mine. Sometimes I could feel him holding me down when I would tremble violently.

I lost all track of time, of days. The only thing I could concentrate on was the pain. Eventually I even forgot Edward was there altogether, even though I could still feel somebody holding me down. There were times when I was conscious enough to hear people in the room but they were completely unrecognizable to me. I couldn't make out anything anymore and it was becoming nearly impossible to hear anything over the screaming.

The blazing fire in my veins was not cooling off. I felt like it had been going on for years, rather than days. I thought that it all had to end soon. Please let it end. Death had to be easier than this. Suddenly a new wave of pain washed through my body. This was even worse than the fire, yet I couldn't describe it. The fire in my veins was still there but it felt like everything in my body was hardening, was freezing over. I screamed louder than I had before, my trembling now becoming so violent that not even Edward could hold me down.

I could hear him call for Carlisle and then I heard Carlisle's gentle voice. "She's nearing the end," He said softly. "It won't be long now but the pain is only going to worsen until then."

This pain was worse than anything I had experienced over the last couple of days. This pain could not even be compared to anything. I knew now that death had to be easier. I screamed it out loud constantly, praying for something to just take me away from this pain. But just then, I broke through the pain enough to hear Edward's constant stream of reassurances. And that was enough to keep me going.

It only took a couple more hours. The pain was winding down, was becoming less harsh. I found myself becoming more still as I lay there, waiting for it all to completely subside. I was beginning to remember everything again. I was in Edward's bedroom and he was still sitting beside me, still holding my hand and talking to me. I still couldn't find the strength to open my eyes yet however.

And then, just as soon as it had started, it was gone. The pain was gone. I felt…different. Strange and new and like I wasn't myself. But the pain was gone. That was all that mattered. I found myself giving Edward's hand a light squeeze and I could sense I had his attention.

"Bella?" He whispered.

I struggled through all my thoughts, wondering who I was now. But first things first, I had to open my eyes. I rolled my head over to where I knew Edward was sitting. I reached out my other hand, searching for him. I could feel him grasp my free hand and clutch it against his face. I wanted to see him. I missed his angel's face.

Just the thought of Edward sent me over the edge. I missed him so much. My eyes flitted open as I finally saw him, his anxious and worried face just inches from mine. I found myself smiling as soon as I saw him. And I knew that it was all worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long between updates but I'm really gonna try and update as quickly as possible. And also thank you to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate hearing feedback on this story, whether its good or bad!

Chapter Three

I stared at Edward's perfect face and reached out a hand to stroke his cheek lightly. I missed him. Even though it had only been a few days it felt like much, much longer since I had last seen him. Like an eternity.

"Bella," Edward breathed my name, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Are you feeling okay?"

I took a moment to answer. I wasn't quite sure how I felt yet. I felt different, that was for sure. Like I wasn't normal, clumsy, human Bella. I felt strong and confident. I smiled widely at Edward, causing him to smile in turn. "I feel fine."

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at my arms. My skin was even more pale than usual and that's saying something. It was a striking, icy color however. Not my normal, translucent, Albino color.

I stood up suddenly, thinking I was going to be as graceful as Alice when she walked. I could picture Alice prancing lightly around the house and Rosalie when she floated from room to room. I couldn't wait to look like them as well.

But as I stood up quickly and took a step, I tripped over my own two feet and fell flat on the ground. I rolled over so that I was on my back on the ground and I saw Edward's amused face suddenly hovering above mine.

His eyes were wickedly amused and he was obviously trying not to laugh. "Well…I'm glad to see that some things will never leave you. Emmett is going to be extremely pleased."

I glared at him and chose not to answer. I just picked myself up and steadied myself before walking again. Great, just great. My first day as a vampire and I wasn't as graceful as I should be. What was wrong with me? That is so like me that I would be so clumsy in my human life and then I can't even shake it off in my next life.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist supportively. "Bella, love, don't be upset. One of the things I was going to miss most about you was your endearing clumsy quality."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Edward. Glad to know I can still serve as an amusement to you."

Edward laughed. "I'm sorry. But sometimes vampires tend to carry their strongest human trait into their next life with them."

I whipped my head around to stare at him. "Are you saying that this is my special talent? Like you with mind reading and Alice seeing the future? My talent is my ability to trip across a flat surface?"

That just caused Edward to laugh even harder. "Of course that's not your special talent. Maybe your body just needs time to adjust to your change. Patience, love."

He leaned in to kiss my jaw and then my neck. I found myself reacting to him differently as well. I felt braver around him when I knew that he didn't have anything holding him back anymore. He couldn't hurt me; I wasn't the delicate little flower he was used to.

I wrapped my arms aggressively around his neck and drew him close to my body, pressing my lips passionately against his. Edward seemed bewildered but extremely willing as I deepened the kiss.

"Bella," Edward gasped, putting his hands on my waist to firmly push me away. "Don't you want to see the rest of the family?"

I nodded my head, biting my lip. "Yes, of course. Sorry I attacked you. Everything is just so…different. I can't explain it." I felt as though if I was still able to blush, my cheeks would have been burning red at this moment.

Edward smiled. "I understand. You'll get used to your senses eventually. Everybody really wants to see how you're doing. These last few days were hard on all of us."

I noticed Edward's eyes become sad and distant. I touched his face gently. "Edward, its okay. I'm not in pain anymore. It's all over."

He smiled, trying to show me he was happy but I could still see the sadness in his eyes. "I know. You just can't imagine…seeing you in so much pain and me knowing I could do nothing about it was hard for me. I felt so helpless. I just want you to know that I was there. Every moment, I never left your side."

"I know that, Edward," I said softly. "Even if I couldn't recognize you sometimes, I always knew somebody was there with me. I love you more than words can say and I trust you with my life. In fact, I did trust you with my life. But tell me…was it hard? The actual process I mean?"

Edward nodded his head. "You tasted sweeter to me than I had ever remembered. I hated that I was doing that to you though, taking your life away like that. It just felt so unfair."

"Edward…" I said cautiously.

"I know," He said, cutting me off. "You wanted me to do it. And I'd be lying if I said a part of me didn't want it as well. I love you no matter what. You'll always be my Bella."

I smiled at his words and leaned in for a sweeter kiss this time. His words always left me feeling so emotional and I could feel myself ready to tear up again. However, I couldn't. I felt so happy and calm at his words and this would usually trigger tears from me. But nothing fell. I pulled away from Edward slightly and touched my face gently.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "I can't cry. I have no tears." For some reason as I said that, I felt empty. I knew I was being ridiculous. I knew that all of this was going to happen. But I still couldn't help but feel a little lost. But I knew with Edward by my side, I could get through anything. I knew I would get used to my new self eventually. I just needed time.

Edward stroked my hair soothingly the whole time I was thinking. I realized just then that I had no idea what I looked like. Of course, I was just as awkwardly clumsy as usual so I probably looked the same as well.

"I need a mirror," I said suddenly to Edward. He looked at me in surprise but silently led me to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He flipped on the light and walked me over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. He held my hand the entire time as I took in my new appearance.

Well, I certainly didn't look like old Bella. My dark brown hair was still hanging at my waist but it was different. It was sleeker and smoother, no tangles like my usually messy hair supplied. I was toned differently as well. My curves more pronounced and all my normally round features were sharper.

But the thing that startled me the most was my eyes. They weren't a deep, chocolate brown color anymore. And they weren't a golden topaz color like Edward's. They were a frightening blood red color. I gasped and recoiled from my image in the mirror. Edward knew what I was thinking.

"Bella, its okay," He reassured me. "They'll change color eventually. You're going to need to hunt soon. Are you thirsty at all?"

I hadn't really thought at all yet about my thirst. I knew I no longer craved the normal human foods that I used to love. They all sounded positively disgusting to me now. I was craving something else but it was an unfamiliar taste. I couldn't put my finger on it before but now I figured that had to be my thirst.

I looked back at my reflection in the mirror and forced myself to smile. My teeth were now perfectly white and straight. I shivered as I thought about the fact that these new teeth were now my weapons, my own natural defense mechanism as a vampire.

"Come on," Edward said, pulling on my hand. I could tell he didn't want me to get upset anymore over my new self. "Let's go see the family. I know they can't wait to see you."

I nodded my head numbly and followed Edward nervously downstairs. We traveled at a slow, normal human pace. I could barely walk slowly as a vampire; I knew I wasn't up for running quite yet. It was amazing how well all of my senses were heightened. I could see things so much clearer than before. And we had barely left Edward's room when I could have sworn I heard Carlisle and Esme talking even though they were nowhere in sight. Carlisle and Esme were actually sitting in the living room the entire time. I could hear them from all the way up the stairs and I was completely blown away by that.

They both stood up as we walked into the room. Esme's face was glowing and Carlisle was grinning proudly. "Oh, Bella," Esme said, rushing towards me and embracing me in her arms. "How are you? Are you feeling alright? Do you think we need to go out and hunt?"

Carlisle laughed gently. "Let her breathe, Esme. I'm so glad to see you're alright, Bella. However we should think about hunting soon."

I nodded my head. "Okay. I suppose I should learn how sooner or later."

Edward looked at Carlisle. "I don't know why she doesn't seem thirsty at all. Is this normal? I remember the venom just flowing in excess to my mouth when I was first changed."

I turned to Carlisle expectantly. He took a few minutes to answer. "I'm not sure," He said softly. "Bella, you don't feel anything at all?"

"Well…" I said, thinking about my answer. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel like. This is all new to me. I know I don't want normal food anymore. I suppose once I hunt for the first time, I'll know what it's supposed to feel like."

Carlisle didn't respond, he just eyed me shrewdly. I turned away to look at Edward and saw him silently communicating with Carlisle. I guess even as a vampire they still don't want me to know things. Typical Edward.

I could suddenly hear Alice screaming for me as she ran into the room and threw her arms around my neck. "Bella! I'm so glad you're okay! How are you feeling?"

I laughed as I hugged her tightly. "I feel fine Alice!"

She drew back to look at me and smiled widely. "You look really great. So, are you ready to go hunting?" For some reason, as she said the word hunting, she started to laugh but quickly muffled it.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, bewildered.

"Oh nothing," She said, still giggling.

Edward was now eyeing Alice suspiciously. However his expression grew more frustrated the longer he stared at Alice. Obviously she was blocking something from her mind so Edward couldn't hear it. Nothing annoyed Edward more than Alice purposely blocking something. She must have really seen something coming that she didn't want Edward to know about. But why was she still laughing?

"Come on, Alice, just tell me what it is," I said.

She shook her head furiously. "Oh, you'll find out!"

I rolled my eyes, figuring it was no sense arguing with Alice. At that moment, Jasper and Emmett walked into the room followed slowly by Rosalie. I looked to Jasper and realized that I could finally be around him without scaring him off. I bravely approached him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. As I drew back, I saw him expression was shocked but also pleased.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," He said softly. I smiled at him; he had no idea how much those words meant to me.

Emmett was next and he immediately tackled me in a big bear hug. "I knew you had it in you! You're gonna be a lot of fun to have around. I heard tell from Edward though that you're still as klutzy as you were in your human life."

I whipped around to glare at Edward and he just shrugged innocently. "What?" He said. "I didn't say anything."

Emmett laughed. "I overheard you two talking. Don't worry, I'll still love you the same."

"Thanks Emmett," I said, laughing.

Rosalie stepped towards me after Emmett was through hugging me and cautiously wrapped her arms around me in a very short hug. "Even though I feel like you may have made a mistake by joining our world, I want you to know that I still accept you as my sister."

I blinked at her. "Thanks, Rosalie. That really means a lot to me."

Rosalie just gave me a quick smile and then scooted over next to Emmett, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We should think about going up to Alaska to teach Bella how to hunt properly," Carlisle said. "I know the Denali family will let us stay with them for awhile and it'll be better to teach Bella as far away from humans as possible."

I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to hurt any innocent humans so I knew whatever Carlisle said was for the best. Edward came to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, love, you'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I know. As long as I'm with you, I can handle anything."


End file.
